


Rooftop

by moomoogoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoogoat/pseuds/moomoogoat
Summary: She wakes up and his side of the bed is cold. She finds him on the roof of Grimmauld.





	Rooftop

I wake up to the tolling of twelve bells, and quickly notice that his side of the bed is cold. Putting on a silk nightgown I ascend the stairs, making my way towards the roof. I step out into the night air with my red hair splayed out all around me. I see him out of the corner of my eye, curled up in a ball sobbing.

My heart breaks for him, for what he has gone through and what he has lost. All of a sudden I’m reminded of Fred and tears begin to form in my eyes. I steel myself and shove away those thoughts. He has been so strong for others, it is time for someone to be strong for him. I slowly approach his prone form, and gather him in my arms. I cradle him until the sun rises.

I wake up early in the morning and his side of the bed is cooling. I make my way through the darkness of Grimmauld, up the shabby wooden stairs onto the rooftop. He is sitting on the edge, overlooking London as the night is at its peak. Stars fill the inky blackness above, seemingly at random. 

I sit beside him, our legs hanging over the side. I take his hand in mine and neither of us speak a word. I break the silence to tell him of the man he is. I can tell he is uncomfortable and he won’t meet my eyes but I continue anyways. I speak of his selflessness, of his courage, of his loyalty, of his love for those he calls friends. I tell him that all of this is who he is, and all of him is who I love. Silence resumes as I finish.

I wake up and his side of the bed is warm, but he is not there. I long for his presence beside me, and reluctantly leave the bed we share. I join him on the rooftop of number 12 as the sky above is gray and the stars are faintly visible. He is standing with his arms behind his back. I move to stand beside him and all that can be heard is the faint chirping of birds.

He puts his arm around me and draws me in, holding me close to his chest. A moment later he gathers himself and takes a deep breath. He tells me what he has been through, from stone to tournament to tent. I have heard some of it before, but much of it is new. His voice is raw as he finishes and he is trembling.

I wake up to a brilliant sunrise enveloped in warmth. He is holding me, with his hands over my swollen belly. In this moment all is well. 


End file.
